Wicked Week
by kurthummelfan
Summary: When Mr. Schue tells the kids they will be singing songs from Wicked this week Kurt is the happiest hes ever been. Until Rachel tells him Finn is in love with him. Now he must try to convince his father to call off the wedding between him and Mrs Hudson.
1. No One Mourns The Wicked

Kurt couldn't believe his luck. Mr. Schue had told them that this week they will be doing songs from Wicked. He had originally given the part of Elphaba to Rachel but she declined saying that Kurt should be Elphaba since they both know what it's like to be different. Kurt was so happy he almost cried.

Rachel had decided to play Nessarose because she was trying to impress Artie. Two weeks ago she was chasing after Finn now she was going after wheelchair boy? Kurt didn't understand girls at all.

Finn decided to play Fiyero as long as he didn't have kiss Kurt. It was so typical Finn. Kurt wasn't even interested in Finn anymore. Then why does he look at Finn's butt he dances? Kurt knew it was wrong for them to be together because their parents were supposed to be married in a few months.

Brittney was playing Glinda. She thought it would help her get closer to Kurt and maybe Kurt might decide he does want to be with girls after all. Kurt rolled his eyes. _Dumb blonde _he thought.

Puck was playing Boq and it wasn't because the two had similar names. He wanted to show Quinn that he did have a sensitive side. He and Quinn had a falling out since Quinn gave up Beth. He was trying to make up with her. But Quinn didn't look very happy right now.

"Okay guys let's get to work." Mr. Schue said. "Let's start with No One Mourns The Wicked." It was easier to start at the beginning. Kurt didn't really like the song mostly because he didn't have a part in it. The glee club started singing:

**Good news!**  
**She's dead!**  
**The Witch of the West is dead!**  
**The wickedest witch there ever was**  
**The enemy of all of us here in Oz**  
**Is Dead!**  
**Good news!**  
**Good news!**

"Look its Glinda!" Finn said.

"Fellow Ozians:" Brittney said then started to sing:

**Let us be glad**  
**Let us be grateful**  
**Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue**  
**The wicked workings of you-know-who**  
**Isn't it nice to know**  
**That good will conquer evil?**  
**The truth we all believe'll by and by**  
**Outlive a lie**  
**For you and –**

Brittney was shocked when someone interrupted her. It was so obvious that she hadn't seen the musical:

**No one mourns the Wicked**

** No one cries "They won't return!"**

** No one lays a lily on their grave**

** The good man scorns the Wicked!**

** Through their lives, our children learn**

** What we miss, when we misbehave:**

It was Brittney's turn to sing again. She liked this song. It was so beautiful.

**And Goodness knows**  
**The Wicked's lives are lonely**  
**Goodness knows**  
**The Wicked die alone**  
**It just shows when you're Wicked**  
**You're left only**  
**On your own **

The rest of the glee club joined Brittney in the song:

**Yes, Goodness knows**  
**The Wicked's lives are lonely**  
**Goodness knows**  
**The Wicked cry alone**  
**Nothing grows for the Wicked**  
**They reap only**  
**What they sow **

"Are people born wicked? Or is Wickedness thrust upon them?" Brittney asked. She wasn't asking because she was supposed to. She wanted to know too. "After all she had a father. She had a mother. As so many do."

Puck and Quinn had decided to play Elphaba's parents since they were technically parents even though they gave there kid up.

**How I hate to go and leave you lonely**

Quinn hated to sing the next line because she knew she was betraying Puck. Something she really wouldn't do. She sang the line anyway:

**That's alright - it's only just one night**

Puck sang the next line meaning every word:

**But know that you're here in my heart**  
**While I'm out of your sight **

"And like every family they had their secrets." Brittney said. _That's not true,_ Brittney thought. _My family doesn't have any secrets._ Mike grabbed Quinn and began singing to her:

**Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty**  
**I've got one more night left, here in town**  
**So have another drink of green elixir**  
**And we'll have ourselves a little mixer**  
**Have another little swallow, little lady,**  
**And follow me down. **

"And of course, from the moment she was born, she was - well - different." Brittney said as Puck and Santana began to sing:

**It's coming **

**Now? **

**The baby's coming**

** And how! I see a nose I see a curl It's a healthy, perfect,**  
**Lovely, little – **

And then Santana screamed. Kurt had to hold his ears. _Damn girl._ He thought. _Make me go deaf why don't you?_

"Sweet Oz." Puck said,

"What is it?" Quinn asked. "What's wrong?"

**How can it be? **

**What does it mean? **

**It's atrocious **

**It's obscene!**

** Like a froggy, ferny cabbage**  
**The baby is unnaturally **

**Green!**

"Take it away," Puck said. "Take it away!"

"So you see - it couldn't have been easy!" Brittney said. _Why is it green?_ She thought. Then everyone began to sing the last lines of the song:

**No one mourns the Wicked!**  
**Now at last, she's dead and gone!**  
**Now at last, there's joy throughout the land**  
**And Goodness knows**  
**We know what Goodness is**  
**Goodness knows**  
**The Wicked die alone **

**She died alone **

**Woe to those (Woe to those)**  
**Who spurn what Goodnesses**  
**They are shown**  
**No one mourns the Wicked**

** Good news! **

**No one mourns the Wicked! **

**Good news! **

**No one mourns the Wicked!**  
**Wicked!**  
**Wicked! **

"That was good guys." Mr. Schue said. "Tomorrow we'll do The Wizard and I, What Is This Feeling, Dancing Through life, and Popular."

Kurt decided he needed to talk to Rachel. So he cornered her after practice.

"Why did give up the chance to play Elphaba?" Kurt asked. "I thought it was your dream role."

"I gave it up because you and Elphaba know what it's like to be different." Rachel said. "She's green, you're gay."

"I think it's because you don't want to get to close to Finn." Kurt said. When Rachel didn't say anything Kurt knew he was right.

Rachel decided she needed to tell Kurt the truth. She had promised Finn she wouldn't tell Kurt but she didn't want Kurt to be mad at her. Over the summer she and Kurt had finally become friends and she didn't want to ruin that.

"Kurt," Rachel said. "The reason why I gave up the part of Elphaba is because Finn is in love with you."

Kurt started at Rachel, shocked. _This can't be happening, _he thought. _Our parents are supposed to be married in a few months and he decides he's in love with me._ Kurt ran away from Rachel and the auditorium.

A year ago he would have kissed Rachel for saying those words. But now he didn't know what to do. Kurt had tried to convince everyone, including himself that he wasn't in love with Finn but he couldn't stop staring at him. He would have to get his father to call off the wedding.


	2. Why Rachel?

When Kurt got home he called his dad while he was at work. He didn't know how he was going to tell him but he had to make it quick. "Who is it?" Burt said when he answered the phone.

"It's Kurt dad." Kurt said. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Burt asked.

"It's about the wedding."

"Let me guess you want me to order organic food for the wedding."

_I wish,_ Kurt thought. "Actually dad it's about Carole."

"Kurt, can you wait until I get home to talk about this?" Burt said. "I'm with a costumer right now."

"Dad I don't want-"But it was too late. Burt already hung up.

It's a good thing Finn was at Puck's playing Halo or whatever the hell game boys play. Otherwise he'd ask Kurt what was wrong with him he didn't like lying to Finn. Why did Finn tell Rachel that he loved Kurt? Everyone knows Rachel can't keep a secret.

He needed somebody to talk to and he couldn't talk to Mercedes not after he told her he was over Finn. If he had a mom he would have talked to her. Maybe he could talk to someone who was like a mom. He could talk to Finn's boss.

One day Finn forgot to take his lunch to work. Kurt, who had never been to Sheets n' Things before, volunteered to take it to him. When he got there he met Finn's boss, Terri. Kurt had heard from Mr. Schue that she faked her pregnancy and tried to give Quinn to give up her baby and pass it off as Mr. Schue's. Kurt and Terri talked about Finn and the two became friends. She was almost like a mother to Kurt.

When he got to Sheets n' Things he asked Howard Bamboo where Terri was. He told him she was in the baby section. Terri was surprised to see Kurt.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Finn isn't working today."

"I know." Kurt said. "I came here to talk about him actually."

"Did you know?" Terri asked.

"Know What?"

"That he's in love with you?"

Kurt looked surprised. Why had Finn told Terri and not him? Had Finn told everyone? Did he tell his dad?

"Yeah," Kurt said. "Rachel told me."

"I don't like that girl." Terri said.

"Not very many people do." Kurt said. "I tried to be friends with her but she is so annoying sometimes."

"Kurt," Terri said. "Would you like it if I took to get Ice Cream?"

"Sure." Kurt said. Ice Cream wasn't really organic but it was dairy. So it didn't matter that it was really unhealthy.

The Ice Cream parlor was across the street from Sheets n' Things so it didn't take very long to get there. When he and Terri walked inside he saw something he wished he hadn't seen. Mr. Schue was talking with Bryan Ryan. He wasn't just talking he was holding his hand.

"Maybe we should go." Terri said.

When he got home he tried to get the image of his "Straight" teacher holding another "Straight" persons hand. Maybe he was just going crazy. It probably wasn't Mr. Schue or Bryan Ryan. It was probably those actors he couldn't really remember the name of. Then why was Terri so upset?

"Puck, can tell you something?" Finn said. He had to tell Puck. He was his best friend. He already told Rachel and Terri and they really didn't care, but Puck was different. A year ago he threw Kurt in the dumpster because he was a "fag". He didn't know how he would react if he told Puck he was bisexual.

"Sure," Puck said. "You can tell me anything."

"You remember when I moved in with Kurt?" Puck nodded. "Do remember I was nervous to move in with me because I was afraid he would check me out?" Puck nodded. "Well, a couple weeks ago I saw Kurt coming out of the shower. Now I have dreams about him in shower, only I'm there to. I guess you could say I like him."

"So," Puck said. "Are you gay now?"

"Not exactly," Finn said. "I think bisexual is what they call it."

Puck was surprised. He had nothing against gay people or bisexual people. Before glee club he would have punched Finn in the stomach and threw him out of his house.

"Why are just now telling me this?" Puck asked.

"I was scared that you would throw me in the dumpster or kill me." Finn said.

"I'm not like that anymore." Puck said. "Does Kurt know?"

"He probably does now." Finn said. "I saw him talking to Rachel in the Auditorium. Then he ran away so I'm guessing she told him."

"Why'd you tell Rachel?" Puck asked. "Everyone knows she can't keep a secret."

"I know." Finn said. "But I had to tell someone. Do you think I could stay the night? I don't want to face Kurt right now."

"Sure." Puck said.

Finn slept on the couch in the living room so Puck didn't feel uncomfortable. He didn't like Puck in that way but Puck was attractive. Even half the guys on the football team thought so.

For the first time since the shower incident he didn't dream about shower sex. He dreamed that Kurt was chasing him with a knife. He wanted to wake up. But he couldn't. Then Kurt tripped on something and Finn helped him up. Then the two started kissing and ripping each other's clothes off.

Then Puck's alarm clock went off. It was time to face the music. It was time to see his soon to be stepbrother. The boy that he was in love with.

AN: Parts of this chapter don't make sense. Like the Will/Bryan scene. That is actually a part of another story that I plan to write. Sorry if it's so short. I wanted it be longer but I was hardly on because I have an older brother who likes to be on the computer all the time. I'm also not a very good story teller. If there are any songs from Wicked that you want me to leave tell me in the review.


	3. The Wizard And I

"Kurt you've been giggling for the past 10 minutes what's wrong with you?" Mercedes asked him in Spanish class the next day. Every time Kurt looked at Mr. Schue he would start giggling uncontrollably.

"I can't tell you." Kurt said. "It's a secret." No way was he telling Mercedes what he saw in the Ice Cream parlor. He thought if he really did see Mr. Schue with another guy then he shouldn't be telling everyone in the world, even if it was just Mercedes.

"I thought we promised we wouldn't keep secrets from each other." Mercedes said. _She is so right._ Kurt thought.

"It's not really my secret to tell." Kurt said.

"Then tell me why you were so upset yesterday." Mercedes said. "What did Rachel say to you?"

"She called me fat." Kurt lied. He shouldn't have said that because Mercedes was already halfway across the room ready to give a Rachel a good talking to. _What is she going to do?_ He thought.

Kurt tried to get close enough to them to find out what was going on but Mr. Schue had spotted him and told him to sit back down. All he could see was Rachel shaking her head no and then he saw Mercedes cover her mouth with her hands. _There she goes again._ Kurt thought. _No wonder she doesn't have any friends._

Kurt wondered why Mercedes didn't get in trouble for getting out of her seat. Maybe Mr. Schue didn't notice. Mr. Schue only looks up from his desks once every 10 minutes. He could try getting up again but decided not to risk it.

"Kurt," Mr. Schue said when the bell rang. "I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

Kurt walked up to Mr. Schue's desks wondering if was going to get detention for getting out of his chair. _Don't be silly Kurt, _he thought. _You don't get detention for that._

"What did you see yesterday?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I saw you having public displays of affections with another man." Kurt said.

"That's what I thought." Mr. Schue said. "Listen Kurt you can't tell anyone."

"Don't worry Mr. Schue." Kurt said. "Your secrets safe with me, I didn't even tell Mercedes, and I tell her everything. Well, not everything. But I'm pretty sure Rachel already told her that already because she doesn't know how to keep her big fat mouth shut."

"You really shouldn't talk about Rachel that way." Mr. Schue said. "I'm sure Rachel didn't mean to hurt you like that."

_She didn't hurt me._ Kurt thought. Kurt was finally glad to get out of Mr. Schue's classroom. He only had two minutes to get to next and didn't want to late.

When Kurt walked into the choir room at the end of the day he was surprised to see Rachel in a wheelchair. He knew Nessarose was in a wheelchair but he didn't think Rachel would actually use one. When he looked across the room he saw that it was filled with props from the show. In the far corner of the of room he saw Elphaba's black hat, the hat he wanted to wear since he saw Idina Menzel wear it in the original production.

Then he saw a bottle of green face paint. He couldn't believe that he was going to wear the face paint and the hat. It felt like dream. He had Mercedes help him with the face paint because he was excited he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

_Kurt looks hot in green._ Brittney thought. She had bought the soundtrack to Wicked yesterday so she would be better prepared for her role as Glinda. Although she couldn't quite figure out why everyone was calling her Galinda and then halfway through they started calling her Glinda.

Finn smiled at Kurt when he saw him in makeup. He had asked Mr. Schue yesterday if they could use some props from the musical and get green face paint for Kurt. He couldn't wait to see Kurt's face when he told him the props were his idea.

He had heard from Mercedes that Kurt was no longer interested in him but that was all going to change in a few hours. After glee he was going to tell Kurt.

Kurt caught Finn smiling. _You can look but you can't touch. _Kurt thought angrily at him. He was mad at Finn for not coming home and for almost making him do something totally stupid. Since when he did he turn into the stupid one?

"Kurt you may begin." Mr. Schue said when everyone was ready. Kurt stepped in front of everyone and began to sing The Wizard and I:

**Did that really just happen?**  
**Have I actually understood?**  
**This weird quirk I've tried**  
**To suppress or hide**  
**Is a talent that could**  
**Help me meet the Wizard**  
**If I make good**  
**So I'll make good...**

Will couldn't believe that last year he wouldn't let this boy sing Defying Gravity until his father came up to the school and threatened to burn down the school. He could see now that he was wrong.

**When I meet the Wizard**  
**Once I prove my worth**  
**When I meet the Wizard**  
**What I've waited for since...since birth!**  
**And with all his Wizard wisdom**  
**By my looks, he won't be blinded**  
**Do you think the Wizard is... dumb?**  
**Or like Munchkins, so small-minded?**  
**No! He'll say to me:**  
**"I see who you truly are**  
**A girl on whom I can rely!"**  
**And that's how we'll begin**  
**The Wizard and I...**

Rachel couldn't believe it. As much as she hated to admit it Kurt was actually better than her. She sang this song many times in her bedroom and had even recorded herself singing it once. But when Kurt sang it felt like someone slapped her in the face and punched her in the stomach at the same time.

**Once I'm with the Wizard**  
**My whole life will change**  
**'Cuz once you're with the Wizard**  
**No one thinks you're strange**  
**No father is not proud of you**  
**No sister acts ashamed**  
**And all of Oz has to love you**  
**When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed**  
**And this gift- or this curse-**  
**I have inside**  
**Maybe at last, I'll know why**  
**When we are hand in hand-**  
**The Wizard and I**

_I wonder if I could get him to change the words to Brittney and I. _Brittney thought. _Or maybe it should be Kurt and I. _Santana had told her a million times that Kurt wasn't into her, and she should get over him. How could she get over him when she saw him every day?

**And one day, he'll say to me: "Elphaba,**  
**A girl who is so superior**  
**Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside**  
**Have a matching exterior?**  
**And since folks here to an absurd degree**  
**Seem fixated on your verdigris**  
**Would it be all right by you**  
**If I de-greenify you?"**

**And though of course**  
**That's not important to me**  
**"All right, why not?" I'll reply**  
**Oh, what a pair we'll be**  
**The Wizard and I...**  
**Yes, what a pair we'll be**  
**The Wizard and...**

**Unlimited**  
**My future is unlimited**  
**And I've just had a vision**  
**Almost like a prophecy**  
**I know- it sounds truly crazy**  
**And true, the vision's hazy**  
**But I swear, someday there'll be**  
**A celebration throughout Oz**  
**That's all to do with me!**

_Kurt's way better than that chick on the CD. _Finn thought. _Kurt should play Elphaba on Broadway._ He knew it was Kurt's dream, a dream that would never come true because he was boy. _This is as close as he's going to get._

__ **And I'll stand there with the Wizard**  
**Feeling things I've never felt**  
**And though I'd never show it**  
**I'll be so happy, I could melt**  
**And so it will be**  
**For the rest of my life**  
**And I'll want nothing else 'til I die**  
**Held in such high esteem**  
**When people see me, they will scream**  
**For half of Oz's favorite team:**  
**The Wizard and I!**

"Wow, Kurt that was amazing." Mr. Schue said, with tears in his eyes. He had never seen his teacher cry before. He must have been really good. When Kurt looked around he saw that everyone was crying. The only person who wasn't crying was Rachel.

_No wonder Finn likes him, _She thought. _I don't care about Artie anymore; I will do everything in my power to make Finn Hudson mine._

AN: I just thought of the last paragraph as I was writing this chapter. The next few chapters they will be singing songs from Wicked taking little breaks between each song. If there are any songs from Wicked that you want me to leave out just say so in the review.


	4. Dancing Through Life

Since everyone took so long drying there tears Mr. Schue decided to skip What Is Feeling. Instead they were going to finish the day with Dancing through Life. Besides Defying Gravity this was actually one Kurt's favorite songs. It was actually Number 2 on his list of favorite songs. He got Finn to listen to it, and he actually liked it.

When Rachel first downloaded this song on her Ipod she had it on constant repeat. Until her dads told her if kept playing that song then the only words she will know how to say are the words to that song.

"Brad, "B flat."" Mr. Schue said. When Finn started singing everyone was shocked. They didn't even now Finn knew the words to the song.

**The trouble with schools is  
they always try to teach the wrong  
lesson  
believe me, I've been kicked out  
of enough of them to know  
they want you to become less callow  
less shallow  
but I say: "why invite stress in?"  
Stop studying strife  
and learn to live "the unexamined life"**

Kurt could see that Finn was trying to seduce him through song. It was Mr. Schue's idea but Kurt knew Finn wanted to sing this song all along.

**Dancing through life  
skimming the surface  
gliding where turf is smooth  
life's more painless  
for the brainless  
why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing**

_Brianless is right. _Kurt thought. As much as he wanted to hate Finn right now he couldn't. Finn was his first crush or maybe he still was. Kurt had to hear Finn say those words. The words he told Terri, Rachel, and possibly everyone in the club.

**Dancing through life  
no need to tough it  
when you can sluff it off as I do  
nothing matters  
but knowing nothing matters  
it's just life  
so keep dancing through...**

**Dancing through life  
swaying and sweeping  
and always keeping cool  
life is fraughtless  
when you're thoughtless  
those who don't try  
never look foolish  
dancing through life  
mindless and careless  
make sure your where less  
trouble is rife  
woes are fleeting  
blows are glancing  
when you're dancing  
through life...**

"So, what's the most swankified place in town?" Finn spoke the line like he was wrote the play or something.

"That would be the Ozdust ballroom." Brittney said.

"Sounds perfect."

**Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
we'll meet there later tonight  
we can dance till it lights  
find the prettiest girl...  
give her a whirl  
right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
come on, follow me  
you'll be happy to be there...**

**Dancing through life  
down at the Ozdust...**

**If only because dust is what we come to...**

**Nothing matters  
but knowing nothing matters**

**It's just..**

**Life**

**So keep dancing through...**

"Miss Galinda- I hope you'll save at least one dance for me." Puck said. "I'll be right there. waiting. all night."

"Oh- that's so kind," Said Brittney. "But you know what would be even kinder?"

**See that tragically beautiful girl  
the one in the chair  
it seems so unfair  
we should go on a spree  
and not she  
gee-  
I know someone would be my hero  
if that someone were  
to go invite her...**

"Well, maybe I could invite her." Puck said.

"Oh Bic really?" Brittney said. "You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you Miss Galinda." Puck said.

"So..." Brttney said.

"So I'll be picking you up around eight?" Finn said.

"After all-"

**Now that we've met one another...**

**It's clear- we deserve each other**

**You're perfect...**

**You're perfect...**

**So we're perfect together  
born to be forever...  
dancing through life...**

"Oh, Elphaba isn't wonderful?" Rachel said.

**Fin'lly, for this one night  
I'm about to have a fun night  
with this munchkin boy  
Galinda found for me  
and I only wish there were  
something I could do for her  
to repay her  
Elphaba see?  
We deserve each other  
and Galinda helped it come true  
we deserve each other  
me and Boq...**

"Please Elphaba," Rachel told Kurt. "Try to Understand."

**I do**

When Kurt walked over towards Brittney he could have sworn he saw a crazy look in Rachel's eyes. That look she gave people when she wanted something so much she would kill someone for it. What could she possibly want? He couldn't help thinking this was about Finn.

"Galinda listen," Kurt said. Nessa and were just talking about you just now-"

"And I was just talking about you!" Brittney said. "I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight."

**It's really,uh, sharp, don't you think?  
you know- black is this years pink  
you deserve each other  
this hat and you  
you're both so smart  
you deserve each other  
so here, out of the goodness of my  
heart...**

Puck was a little nervous about singing with Rachel, mostly because of Quinn. However, when he started singing he noticed that there was something weird about Rachel's eyes. She looked crazy, like she wanted to kill someone to get something, or someone.

**Listen- Nessa- **

**Yes?**

**Uh- Nessa  
I've got something to confess, a  
reason why, well-  
why I asked you here tonight  
now I know it isn't fair...**

"Oh, Boq," Said Rachel. "I know why."

"You do?"

**It's because I'm in this chair  
and you felt sorry for me  
well- isn't that right?**

"No! NO!" Said Puck. It's because…because…

**Because you are so beautiful!**

"Oh Boq." Said Rachel.

**I think you're wonderful!  
And we deserve each other  
don't you see, this is our chance?  
We deserve each other  
Don't we Boq?**

"You know." Said Puck.

**LET'S DANCE... **

"What?" Said Rachel.

Let's dance!

**Dancing through life  
down at the Ozdust  
if only because dust  
is what we come to  
and the strange thing:  
your life could end up changing  
while your dancing  
through!**

When the song ended Mr. Schue told everyone to sit down. When everyone was sitting down Mr. Schue pulled out a hat.

"I put of each of names in the hat." Mr. Schue said. "I will pull out one name and that person will sing a song from this musical on Thursday."

Mr. Schue reached into the hat. Rachel and Kurt crossed their fingers and hoped that they would be chosen, while everyone else hoped they wouldn't get chosen. Mr. Schue pulled out a tiny piece of paper, and unfolded it.

"Rachel." Mr. Schue announced and Kurt's face fell. Rachel would obviously choose a song that no can resist listening to over and over again. When Kurt looked at Rachel he saw that her eyes were on Finn. Whatever song she was going to sing she was going to use to get Finn. _Not if I anything to say about. _Kurt thought.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Personally I hated it. But that's just my opinion. A friend of mine wrote the lyrics because I don't know the song that well. What song do you think Rachel should sing? I have a few ideas but if you have a better idea then I would use that.


End file.
